Despairful Stories from Despairful High Schoolers
by littlemisszetsubo
Summary: yeah stuff and a lockdown and everyone's completely bored so they tell stories because toko and chihiro are going insane can they not well yeah this is a very detailed summary ok bye just read it yeah k
1. Intro

**The school is on lockdown, which makes things incredibly boring for both classes of Year 9 students. They get to hide all the way downstairs in the boring, dark basement.**

"It's dark.." Chihiro whimpers.

"There's nothing wrong with the dark." Mondo reassures with frustration in his voice.

"W-what if there's monsters," the whiner continues. "But we're locked inside the basement and we can't get out."

"The real monsters are upstairs, alright? That's why we have to hide down here." he repeats himself.

"Oh, would you two get a room already?" Junko mutters. "This has been going on for at least 10 minutes and your disgusting love affair is sickening me," she rants; grabbing Mondo's arm angrily before Naegi runs in the middle of the two feuders.

"Calm down you two!" he scolded. "We just have to wait until they sort out everything."

"W-wait; so this isn't a drill!" Toko screams.

A visibly annoyed Yasuke Matsuda is ready to kill someone.

"WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Chihiro shrieks before actually breaking down in tears.

"Thanks, Toko." Byakuya groans.

"You're all scaring her... just shut up!" Mondo scolds, protectively wrapping his arms around Chihiro's waist.

"I still hate you all." Byakuya says. "In case it was unclear."

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Hiyoko screams, causing silence; except for a few sobs from Chihiro. Her dark satanic aura lights the basement up; there's clearly flaming anger in her eyes as she stomps her foot down. "I'm tired of all you idiots crying like babies; is there anything else we could do!"

"W-well...we could play hide and seek?" Mikan suggests.

"You're a whore." Hiyoko interrupts.

"Can we tell stories?" Mahiru suggests.

"You're a genius." Hiyoko continues.

Mikan is completely silent, but Mahiru looks proud.

"We'll go one by one then." Hiyoko orders.

"I hate everything." Togami mutters.

 _ **This is the collection of all the stories told at the Hope's Peak Lockdown; as told by the freshmen students.**_


	2. Makoto Naegi: It sucks to be the protag

_It all starts in the gymnasium, where I'm invited to watch the girls' swim team after school. Well, I was sort of self-invited really. There were a bunch of hot Year 10 and 11 girls, some Year 12 girls, but oh, off all the Year 9 students. I couldn't get my eyes off of Asahina. Her body was perfectly composed, along with the tight swimsuit which showed off her curves._ _But I knew I couldn't stop staring at the most graceful woman of all; Kyoko Kirigiri. Her long lavender hair made me feel like I was going to faint. Only she wasn't curvy. No offense, Kirigiri. Also she wasn't on the swim team, but I still liked her I guess. So I felt pretty bad that I was in love with two women. But hey dream girls? It's a dream. I can have as many as I want, right?_

 _It got even worse later. During Homeroom, I was able to watch Sayaka-san perform. Her voice was stunning and I fell in love at first sight._

 _Later, I fell in love with the amazingly sexy way Junko...uh...smacked Teruteru with a frying pan in Maths class. One that she pulled out of her cleavage somehow._

 _Now it was all well; all these stunning women were in my advisory. But that was the thing. I didn't know who to like at all. I immediately devised a plan with my best bud, Komaeda-san; and my bro Hagakure. Shoutout, yo. Y'all are cool. I decided to spy on these women each, to see if there was anything I hated about them. I collected my observations on the first day, where I noticed that Junko cares more about fashion than her grades. No offense Junko. Aw, don't give me that look. Hey, put the knife down. PUT IT DOWN!_

 _*runs around the room* I'M SORRY!_

 _*pants*_

 _Okay, next I noticed that Kyoko spent way too much time on her iPhone. Typical teenager. Am I right?_

 _Then I noticed that Aoi ate way too much food._

 _Then I noticed that Sayaka...uh...I don't know. She's just Sayaka._

 _Then I realized something. I had tried way too hard to see what I hated about these girls that I forgot what love was all about. I should've focused on whether I loved or lusted these girls._

 _Enoshima-san and Asahina-san's curves were the reasons I liked them. Maizono's singing was going to wear off. Last of all, I noticed that I loved Kyoko's...mysterious personality._

 _And that's why it sucks to be the protagonist. Because you have like 4 love interests and you're supposed to choose somehow._

 _I hope you guys enjoyed my story... No? Come on... it was deep... I guess.._


	3. Kiyotaka Ishimaru: NO BULLYING PLEASE!

_NOW LISTEN CLASSMATES! I HAVE MY OWN STORY TO TELL THAT IS WAY BETTER THAN AHOGE-MAN'S LUST STORY._

 _RELATIONSHIPS ARE NOT WELCOME IN A SCHOOL ENVIRONMENT, THEY ARE OUT OF THE QUESTION!_

 _One time I had to stop someone from running in the halls. DO YOU THINK I DATED HIM? NO. I DID NOT._

 _I RAN RIGHT UP TO HIM AND EXPLAINED THAT RUNNING IN THE HALLS IS A CRIME AND HE COULD BE PUNISHED. BUT INSTEAD, HIS FOOT GAVE A WARM WELCOME TO MY CROTCH. IN RETURN, MY CROTCH GAVE A WARM WELCOME TO HIS FOOT._

 _U-uh...Let your imaginations explain that..._

 _IT WAS A VERY AWKWARD MOMENT THAT I WOULD NOT SHARE WITH PEOPLE._

 _BUT NOW THAT YOU KNOW THAT I AM WILLING TO SHARE THIS WITH YOU, I DO HOPE WE CAN TRUST EACH OTHER._

 _Now, what is my original story again? OH RIGHT!_

 _As we all know, there is a Year 12 student named Wataru Miyamoto that likes to pick on the freshmen and sophomores of Hope's Peak. As I explained before, I basically peed on him for running in the halls. Or at least that's how he told it._

 _I am a very honest man and would like to sadly admit that that was the only true part of this entire story._

 _This was the day I decided I would get my revenge for the humiliation he caused me!_

 _But I couldn't do it alone. That's why I had to get the amazingly most popular girl in the school, Junko Enoshima to help me defeat Miyamoto-teme for once and for all!_

 _But she didn't accept so easily. Apparently, besides Miyamoto's story, there are many versions of what happened and many rumours. I would tell you but they are very yaoi-esque and are not welcome in a school environment at all._

 _I want to make it clear that I would not have sexual relations with a man who ran in the halls. It would be very disgraceful to my dear uchinchin._

 _So since Enoshima-san would not help me, I decided that I would get my bro, Mondo to help. Mondo threatened to beat Wataru up, but his entire gang was there. But Mondo took a very long leap and smashed Wataru in the face with his foot. He then punched the other "squad members", as the cool kids say; in the throats._

 _Then, I became the most popular kid in the entire Year 9. That is exactly how it happened._


	4. Teruteru Hanamura: titleless lewd

_Bummed out by that teacher pet's story? D...disgusted by the lust in ahoge-man's story... H..heh...want some...real smut...and...some real...hot...ladies..and even men...perhaps..._

 _THEN HERE YOU ARE!_

 _O..okay...so things first start to get spicy when... the popular girls...as we kn..know to b...be...junko, mikan, sonia...and...ibuki...they...they get control of the s..school for a day..._

 _t...their first v..victim is...of course...k..komaeda...who they order to be their slave..._

 _a...aw come on komaeda..you saw it comiing!_

 _*stares at nagito, drooling*_

 _t...then of course, gundham is their butler, along with hinata and byakuya as...uh...HAHAHHAAHHAHAHA!_

 _s..sonia.. gets some food stuck inside her c..chest...and screams, hoping gundham will save her...so he plunges his hands...inside...of her bouncy- HAHAHAHHHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ITS SO BOUNCY and gundhams hand gets stuck... sonia cant move and gundham...shoots s...eme...HAHA-_

 _*nosebleeding*_

 ** _(Nagito: is he okay?)_**

 ** _(Sonia: I hope he's not)_**

 _oH YOU TWO SHUT UP OR HERE'S WHERE I'LL MAKE YOU TWO THE PIGS!_

 _n-now would you imagine junko in the bathtub.._

 ** _(junko: oh god)_**

 _b...but...listen to this..._

 _she orders nagito to entertain her..._

 _b...but...say she also happens to have the keys to the restroom, which is locked from the inside..._

 _and she... orders him to stay and entertain her.._

 _but he can barely move, a damp area starts to form around h-his crotch..._

 _b-but ima-_

 ** _*At this point, Teruteru is blacked out, surrounded by blood. Sonia looks embarassed and Junko is giving Nagito curious stares; to the point where Nagito is now hiding behind Hinata-kun. They decide to give Hagakure the next turn.*_**


End file.
